


[Podfic] Meteor Shower

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous use of the word ‘love’, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Picnics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stargazing, Tenderfucking, like for real, so so soft, this is so soft you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley whisks Aziraphale away on a romantic date into the countryside to share a picnic and watch some of the stars he made fall to Earth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meteor Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699127) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-7-Meteor-Shower-en9284)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-7-meteor-shower)


End file.
